


Date Night

by theartistprince



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Super Smut, playing dress up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartistprince/pseuds/theartistprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has been working so hard that Grantaire and Éponine decide to create a date night for him.  They soon realize that there's something Enjolras would enjoy far more than going to a restaurant. </p><p>Written for the E/R/É shipping festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Laser Tag isn’t a romantic date, Grantaire,” Éponine muttered, rubbing her temples before snatching the pen out of Grantaire’s hand and furiously scratching the option out. “And you know that Enjolras would only get too competitive.”

Grantaire rested his head on his girlfriend’s shoulder. She was sitting comfortably in his lap, the yellow legal pad they were using for their brainstorming session resting on her knees. 

“What about paintball?” He asked, so excited about the prospect that he jarred Éponine as she was writing, causing her to draw a harsh black line across the page. Éponine turned back to give him a glare, though she couldn’t help the smile that crossed her face.

Prying the pen out of her hand, Grantaire tossed it onto the coffee table before pushing the notebook onto the floor. Éponine began to protest before Grantaire used the opportunity to manouver her onto the couch, moving to hover over her.

“I have writer’s block,” Grantaire said, caressing a hand down the curve of Éponine’s waist. “I think we need to get creative.”

“God, Grantaire,” Éponine gritted out, tilting her head back to allow Grantaire access. “Enjolras will be home from his last exam soon. We need to start planning our celebratory date,” she insisted, though she allowed her legs to fall apart so Grantaire could settle between them. 

Grantaire lifted his head from her neck to smirk down at her. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have worn these little shorts all day. You know they drive me insane,” Grantaire commented, letting his hand drift up Éponine’s bare thigh.

“You’re the one not wearing a shirt,” Éponine retorted, dragging her nails down Grantaire’s bare back.

Grantaire shuttered at the pleasurable feeling of Éponine’s nails. “I wouldn’t mind if you didn’t wear a shirt,” Grantaire said before gripping Éponine’s thighs firmly, hauling her closer to him. Éponine wrapped her legs around his waist tightly without being prompted and Grantaire lifted her up, carrying her towards the bedroom they shared with Enjolras. 

After tossing Éponine down on the bed, smiling as she bounced against the firm mattress of their bed. Grantaire moved to untie his pajama pants before Éponine halted him.

“Wait!” Éponine exclaimed, moving to her knees. “Enjolras will be back in half an hour. We _need_ to plan something.”

Grantaire looked down at Éponine and considered their options. He remained silent for a few moments, his hands hovering above the ties of his pants before a brilliant idea struck him. 

“Enjolras has been studying non-stop for three weeks, right?” Grantaire pointed out, moving his arms to cross over his chest.

“Yeah,” Éponine drawled out, unsure of where Grantaire was going with his train of thought.

Grantaire nodded, moving over to the dresser, digging through Éponine’s underwear drawer. Éponine raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Whatever got her boyfriends off was their business and if it meant digging around her underwear drawer, far be it for her to stand in their way. 

“Found it!” Grantaire exclaimed, pulling a shear black nightie out of the drawer, tossing it over to Éponine. He followed it up with a pair of thigh-highs and stirrups, also tossing them on the bed. He glanced back at her for a moment and was forced to take a deep breath. Her hair was mused and her lips were swollen, not to mention the bright red marks on her thighs where his fingers dug in too deep.

The mere thought of her in the outfit he chose was enough to make him want to abandon his plan and take her right then.

“You know Montparnasse bought these for me, right?” She asked, looking closely at the rather nice lingerie. “Well, _acquired_ them for me, anyway.”

Grantaire shrugged, not overly worried about Éponine’s ex-boyfriend. Last he heard, the sometimes criminal moved on to Azelma and was having a fantastic time. “Everyone knows Montparnasse has fantastic taste,” Grantaire said with a sly grin. “We’re going to dress up for Enjolras and he’s going to love it.”

“For Enjolras?” Éponine repeated doubtfully. “We’ve never dressed up for him before. He doesn’t even seem to notice what we’re wearing most of the time.”

Grantaire scoffed. “Please, Éponine, he was staring down your top yesterday. He is _very_ aware of what we’re wearing. Now go put on a shit-ton of black eyeliner and red lipstick,” demanded Grantaire, pulling Éponine up from the bed.

Éponine shrugged, finding it easier to go alone with Grantaire’s whims than fight against them. “And what are you going to wear, then?” She couldn’t help but ask.

Grantaire grinned, moving to stand right in front of Éponine, who shifted slightly at the naked look of lust in his eyes. “That, my dear, is a surprise for you too,” he commented before placing an almost chaste (if it wasn’t for the visible erection barely restrained by his pajama pants) before pushing her gently in the direction of the bathroom.

-

When Éponine moved back into the bedroom, she was shocked to find Grantaire clad in a pair of black boxer briefs and a pinstripped vest covering his thin frame. She had to admit, it was an appealing sight, seeing his 

Grantaire, for his part, could only gape at Éponine. “Holy. Fucking. Shit,” he stuttered out, arms falling to his sides. Her look was beyond what he had hoped, her dark hair blown out, eyes darkly rimmed as she regarded him. She pulled her scarlet bottom lip between her teeth before pushing some of her hair behind her ear. 

That didn’t even cover her outfit. The night gown he asked her to wear barely covered the swell of her ass and pushed her breasts to dazzling levels. 

Grantaire sat on the edge of the bed and forced his eyes downward.

“What’s wrong?” Éponine asked, rushing over to him. The high heels she put on to complete the outfit clanking against the hardwood floors.

“I was already horny, Éponine,” Grantaire informed her, forcing himself to look up. “I had no idea this outfit would look like… this,” he informed her, gesturing to her ensemble.

“Oh,” Éponine huffed, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest. “Why do I have to wear lingerie and you’re just wearing a vest?”

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at her. “Enjolras has a vest-fetish,” responded Grantaire, stuffing his thumbs into the small pockets of his vest. “Besides, I know you like it too,” he commented slyly, moving to stand again. He ran his fingers through her floral scented hair, tugging lightly on the ends. “How long until Enjolras gets back?”

“Huh?” Éponine asked dreamily, staring blatantly at her boyfriend’s mouth. 

Grantaire chuckled and repeated his question, causing Éponine to blush slightly at her dazed state. “About ten minutes, I think,” she informed him, pulling back before they got too caught up in each other to give Enjolras his gift. 

“So, do we just stand here?” Éponine asked before striking a pose that was more hilarious than sexy. “Or should we do it like this?” She asked laughing loudly.

Grantaire shook his head and caught her wrist, tugging her out of the bedroom towards the foyer. “I say we greet him at the door. With a martini!” Grantaire added, his obsession with Mad Men clearly dominating his ideas.

Éponine scoffed. “Enjorlas doesn’t like martinis,” she stated, placing her hands on her hips before the doorknob started to turn. “No time!” She exclaimed before wrapping Grantaire’s arm around her waist and dipping a hip slightly. 

Grantaire felt an absurd surge of nervous energy as Enjolras pushed the door open. 

It was pushed out of his mind when Enjolras entered the apartment, his jaw dropping almost immediately. He quickly shut the door behind him, lest any of their neighbours catch sight of his lovers in their (in his opinion) marvellous outfits.

“Welcome home, Enjolras,” Éponine breathed out, falling easily into the role of seductress. Enjolras merely stared at her, for once not finding anything to say. “We missed you.”

Grantaire smirked at Enjolras before moving behind Éponine. He reached around her and slowly pulled down Enjolras’s zipper. “We certainly did, but I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” teased Grantaire. “Aren’t you?”

Enjolras remained silently, raking his eyes over his partners.

“I believe I asked you a question, Enjolras,” Grantaire muttered before lacing an arm around Éponine, pulling the shorter woman against him. “Unless you don’t want to play along,” he said in a faux-mournful voice, pushing his face into Éponine’s hair. 

“I want to,” Enjolras blurted out, shrugging out of his hoodie. He tossed it onto a nearby chair before quickly pulling off his t-shirt. He took a step closer to them, lacing his fingers into Grantaire’s hair immediately.

They worked their way to the bedroom, which was far more difficult when the trio refused to keep their hands or lips to themselves.

Once they entered the room, Grantaire shoved Enjolras onto the bed before offering his hand to Éponine. She smiled seductively at him before taking his offering, allowing him to help her on the bed. Grantaire quickly crawled up with her, each situating themselves on either side of Enjolras. 

“You know, it’s been so long since we’ve been able to do this, I’m not quite sure I remember how,” Éponine pouted playfully as she ran two fingers over Enjorlas’s zipper, feeling the large bulge that was already present. 

A growl ripped through Enjolras’s throat at her teasing, though the flush that was present across his high cheeks and chest said he was enjoying it.

Grantaire skimmed his hand over Enjolras’s denim clad thigh, gliding upwards before he moved to the button of his jeans, unclasping it with a quick motion. Grantaire cocked an eyebrow at Enjolras before reaching over to Éponine, slipping his hand into her hair. He dragged her across Enjolras, bringing her in for a bruising kiss. Éponine’s hands fell to the top of Enjolras’s thigh for leverage as she moved to deepen the kiss, tugging Grantaire’s bottom lip between her teeth. 

Without warning, she quickly unzipped Enjolras’s pants, pulling away from Grantaire to tug them down his hips. Grantaire quickly helped, his pupils dilating as he gazed down at the swollen cock that was finally free. Grantaire resisted the urge to palm himself through his boxers, choosing instead to dip his head down with Éponine. 

In tandem, they dragged their tongues up Enjolras’s dick, causing the blond to thrust up, letting out a strangled groan at the sensation. Éponine and Grantaire each placed a hand on his hips to keep Enjolras still. They repeated the action before Éponine sat back on the back of her heels. 

She raked her eyes down Enjolras’s now-naked body and Grantaire’s unbuttoned vest. “Now I feel overdressed,” she said, brushing her hands down her shear night gown. Though it didn’t leave much to the imagination, Grantaire and Enjolras couldn’t help but agree.

Grantaire moved up to the bed, laying next to Enjolras, who had huffed in frustration. Grantaire folded his arms behind his head, settling in. Enjolras, eager to get his revenge for the amount of teasing he had been forced to endure, slipped his hand down Grantaire’s bare chest before snaking under the waistband of his boxer briefs, taking a firm hold of the dark haired man’s cock, which was already leaking precome, though he kept his eyes glued to Éponine who moved towards the end of the bed. 

Though Grantaire’s hips were jerking slightly at Enjolras’s lazy strokes, Éponine held their attention as she rose onto her knees, slowly slipping one arm out of a spaghetti strap before glancing at them coyly from beneath her eyelashes. She watched as their chests began to heave at the teasing sight, Enjolras already losing the rhythm of his strokes.   
Éponine repeated the action, baring her other shoulder, before slowly lifting the hem, pulling the night gown over her head, revealing the fact that she wore no undergarments underneath. 

Her hands skimmed over her body, palming her own bare breasts before moving towards the garters that kept her thigh-highs up.

“No!” Enjolras and Grantaire both exclaimed before glancing at each other. 

“Leave them on,” Grantaire requested before lurching forward to drag Éponine over to them. He caught her mouth in a passionate kiss, Enjolras slipping behind her, stroking his hand down her body as he mouthed at the back of her neck.

Grantaire reached around Éponine to tangled his hand in Enjolras’s hair while Enjolras continued to move south. Éponine pulled back from Grantaire’s mouth with a gasp as Enjolras pushed a finger inside of her, using his thumb to circle her clit.

Though her eyes fluttered under her lust and heavy mascara, she resolved to wipe that smirk off Grantaire’s face when Enjolras replaced one finger with two by grasping the dark haired man’s cock, stroking with far more assurance than Enjolras did earlier.

She wasn’t able to tease him for long before Enjolras manoeuvred her onto her back, moving down her body to press his face between her thighs, his mouth replacing his fingers.

Grantaire saw his opportunity and moved to the bedside table, extracting the lube they kept there. He coated his fingers, glancing over his shoulder to see the wicked glint in Enjolras’s eyes as he continued to lap at Éponine, trying to keep her still as she began to buck against his mouth, her moaning coming far louder than it had before.

Enjolras spread his legs further apart, well aware of what was to come. Grantaire moved behind him and plced a series of soft kisses to the other man’s back as he pressed a finger inside of him. Enjolras shifted for a moment, adjusting to the feeling, before turning back to Éponine, who was clutching at his golden hair.

“Oh, fuck,” Éponine whimpered, her eyes shifting between Grantaire and Enjolras as her body quaked. It was only another moment before she came with a series of curse words, giving Grantaire the opportunity to insert another finger. 

Enjolras groaned, thrusting back against Grantaire as Éponine moved her way down the bed so she was underneath Enjolras. She pushed some of his blond hair off his forehead before dragging his face down for a kiss. 

Sensing that Enjolras was ready, Grantaire spread some of the lube over his cock before nodding at Éponine.

Biting her lip, smeared with red lipstick, Éponine gripped Enjolras’s hips. Enjolras placed his forehead against Éponine’s as he pushed into her, letting out a deep groan.

They held still as Grantaire placed his hands over Éponine’s on Enjolras’s hips and pushed himself inside the other man.

The position wasn’t the easiest one, but the joy of being connected during the act of sex meant more to them than what was easiest.

They began slowly, thrusting together, Enjolras pushing back against Grantaire and into Éponine. The feeling was almost too much to bare, but he fisted his hands into the comforter in attempt to stave off his orgasm.

Grantaire couldn’t hold back any longer, thrusting faster into Enjolras, which in turn made the other man push faster into Éponine. The woman beneath them clawed at them both, her nails scrambling for purchase against the frantic movement. 

The build-up had been too much for them to hold out for long, Grantaire coming first, holding Enjolras’s hips in a bruising manner. It wasn’t long before Éponine followed, again letting out a loud curse word before collapsing against the mattress.

Enjolras soon followed, his head resting in the crook of Éponine’s neck as he tried to regulate his breathing. 

Once they calmed themselves, they positioned themselves on the bed, the men on the outside edges of the bed and Éponine in the middle. They didn’t bother covering themselves up, far too comfortable with each other to bother. Aside from Grantaire's vest and Éponine's thigh-highs, the trio stayed completely naked as they tried to calm down.

Éponine smirked as she noticed the traces of red lipstick and black eyeliner and mascara that coated her two boyfriends.

Maybe they would think of that next time they asked her to dress up.

(But she doubted it.)


End file.
